bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TwilitWolfAmaterasu
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Crawler page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 04:22, July 23, 2010 Welcome Interesting user page. You SOUND as if you have some skill or penchant for editing, and I think that will be very good, should you choose to use it. While I do enjoy the "down-to-business attitude", you must know that there are at least a couple humans around here that are not so stupid as the rest. If you do stick around, I hope it to be a productive and cooperative stay... and dare I say, you may actually enjoy yourself every now and then. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 06:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I have no problem helping. It, of course, really depends on what you want to do. If you would like the box where you can put in information about "yourself" simply follow this: https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Charinfobox. If you want some more user customization after that, you can use these: https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/BioShock_Wiki:Userboxes. I am intrigued to see what you come up with. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:52, July 24, 2010 (UTC) And, great to see the recent conclusion that you have come to. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 06:11, July 24, 2010 (UTC) There is a field in the template where you can put the name of the image that you uploaded for yourself, and it will be part of the info box. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 21:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Picture from Deco Devolution Would you like the first version or second version? Ð.ŔŸÅŅ 15:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Picture Alright here is your picture. Consider it a welcome gift from D.Ryan About Crawler Quotes After examination of the audio files used for them, I actually found you were basically spot on. I didn't even notice he said "Doc" until I listened closely. Sounded more like "Argh," but he was actually just stressing "Doc." He does stress "sleep" a little. I also wasn't differentiating between "Ya" and "Yeah," which I noticed you did a good job fixing. You happen to have the audio extracted, as well? ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 20:22, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :How are you so good with these quotes? I feel so sure I get them right, and then long after, I find out part of it missed to play or something. You're amazing. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 05:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I feel so inefficient against your editing. I thought I did such a good job with the Crawler article only to find such errors. You're amazing. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 03:49, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Mer. I was just changing a couple of things around; making it a little more grammatically correct and the like... I hope I didn't change anything too bad... Userpage Corrections I've noticed a large amount of Rich Text Editor artifacts and minor errors. Below is a table containing my version of your userpage with a long amount of corrections. You can examine it yourself, but I'm hoping this will help: ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 08:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :No one has touched your userpage since July, and that was some random IP. What happened? ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 01:07, December 6, 2010 (UTC)